


11. drastic

by Ferith12



Series: 50 prompts [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: As a general rule, Gwaine tried not to do anything too drastic.
Series: 50 prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040545
Kudos: 5





	11. drastic

As a general rule, Gwaine tried not to do anything too drastic. Dangerous, sure. Life threatening, ridiculous, absurd, unseemly, all perfectly fine, but  _ drastic. _

The thing with drastic measures is that they’re noticeable, and they imply  _ stakes _ . Something bigger than yourself, something with far reaching consequences.

Don’t do anything too drastic, that’s Gwaine’s rule. Don’t stretch things out farther than they need to be stretched, all or nothing is a shitty way to live, because you always think it’ll tip towards all, and it almost always ends up being nothing instead.

Becoming a knight, that’s a drastic measure if ever there was one, but, well, every rule has its exceptions.


End file.
